mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Jerusalem
The Siege of Jerusalem is a large scale siege launched by Kokabiel's Scourge following the erasure of Lucifer. Prelude David had Death reconstruct Hilter's body and use it as a vessel for Lucifer in order to trick him into coming to the Tomb of the Christ in order to gain the Rock of Cain. After David revealed that Lucifer is now a target of Loki and further revealed that he knows that Loki is his son - Lucifer attempted to kill David, but David simply used the Was Sceptre to erase both Hitler's body and Lucifer's essences from existence - killing Lucifer in the process. As a result; Kokabiel became enraged that one of factors of Revelations was now dead and planned to lay siege on Jerusalem. He amassed the undead using Zombie Mammoths as siegebeasts, Zombie Woolly Rhinoceroses as Battering Rams, and Zombie Falcons as bombers. David is taken to the Dome of Rock by Gabriel and they set up defences around the area while informing the Israeli and Middle Eastern Coalitions of the incoming attack. The siege The siege begins with Kokabiel's siegebeasts firing balls of Hell-Fire onto the city and destroys several buildings, charring the streets, and burning the civilians to death as the Bombers drop explodings balls of Dark Fire onto streets as many civilians are killed in the crossfire as Strike Eagle continuously conduct airstrikes on the area along with damaging the streets and destroying most of the undead fighters. Ghouls begin to emerge and assist Kokabiel by attacking the Humans and Angels. Numerous Fallen Watcher Angels crash into the ground as they are killed while Good Watchers begin to feel the streets below. The Israeli General's Guardian Angel is killed while the General is escorting civilians out of the city. David continues to command from the Dome of Rock despite the barrage of Hell Fire and Dark Fire hitting the shrine. A dogfight occurs between the undead Falcons and the multirole fighters; an EMB crashes into the roof of the Dome of the Rock and almost kills the Israeli General as two Syrian MiG-29s and a Syrian Su-22 is destroyed as the pieces rain down as T-90 is lifted into the sky by a Fallen Watcher and is dropped into Knesset before being destroyed with a Dark Fire bolt. A Dark Fire missile flies over the Western Wall disperses into radioactive flames that burn the area while contaiming the area around the Western Wall with lethal radiation. However, David is able to cleanse the area of Radiation. By the 24th; the streets are filled with half melted cars, charred buildings, and rubble from several buildings with humans partially burnt to ash and Demons littered through the city. A Msta-B is overturned and mostly charred while the remaining Msta-B continued bombards the outskirts to destroy the congregating Demons. Several Siegebeasts have been killed by airstrikes and precision artillery strikes. Several Syrian Osa-class missile boats, Israeli Sa'ar 4.5 missiles, and a Dolphin-class submarine have arrived with in the Dead Sea and are currently bombarding from the city from the lake. The Dome of the Rock has suffered damages and most of its hallways are filled with rubble and rubble on the outside. A C-130 crashed into the roof causes most of the roof to collapse as the Dome is now on a lean. David authorises a massive Carpet Bombing of the city and tells them to hit everything except the Dome. As a result of the Carpet Bombing; the city is almost completely levelled as the entire horde was killed as the Angels finish off the Fallen Watchers. Aftermath Kokabiel is threaten and chastised by Darkness for the deaths of the 30'000 civilians while David leaves the city to meet with his father and retake command of Task Force Super. Category:Sieges